


Because Of You

by ShadyLadies



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLadies/pseuds/ShadyLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda was touched by the beautiful scenery of the Kalokairi island with the endless azure sea,  white houses scattered all over the island and a chapel that almost touched the sky. A perfect location for taking photo shoots for the summer edition of the  Runway fashion magazine. The accommodation was offered by the hotel 'Villa Donna' and many private apartments around.  After a call with Donna Sheridan, the owner of the 'Villa Donna' hotel, who jokingly suggested if Miranda wouldn't like to come over for an inspection first and Miranda surprisingly agreed.<br/>Donna was warned by her close friends of Miranda's bad reputation. Being deeply confused by their harsh words about Miranda, she could not believe...she did not want to believe that all have been said could be true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Devil Wears Prada/Mamma Mia or any of the other characters used in this story.  
> Miranda Priestly and Donna Sheridan, both my most favorite characters and though played by the same actress, fabulous Meryl Streep, it's about the characters only, not Meryl on Meryl at all!  
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Miranda asked herself for about the hundredth time if there is one capable employee in the company. Not even Nigel was able to satisfy her needs to find a lovely island in Europe for the photo shoot that she wanted to use for the summer edition of the Runway fashion magazine.  
  
'I'd rather take care of it myself,' she sighed. Before starting to work, she called her first assistant Emily and launched her with a dozen of tasks to arrange. _“_ Then you can go home. I won't need you anymore today. That's all."  
  
Emily couldn't believe it. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she had a free afternoon.  
  
Miranda didn't care about her anymore. She had been busy with searching for the island, which would satisfy a little bit the clear idea she had in her mind. Later that evening, she finally discovered what she was looking for. She was touched by the beautiful scenery of the Kalokairi island with the endless azure sea, white houses scattered all over the island and a chapel that almost touched the sky. The accommodation was offered by a hotel 'Villa Donna' and many private apartments around. She turned herself in her luxury chair toward the window and closed her eyes for a while. They were tired, her neck was stiff. It was nearly 10 pm when she heard the heels clattering nearer and nearer, which was a sure sign that the Book is finally finished.  
  
"Good evening, Miranda," a terrified young girl greeted her.  
  
"Good evening? Really?“ hissed Miranda. She had a few more pepper words on her tongue but she swallowed them in the end. "Put the book on the table. That's all," Miranda said coldly as always.  
Then she called Roy, her personal driver, to take her home. The twins flew with her ex-husband Stephen on a three-week long vacation on the Canary Islands yesterday, so the house was quiet. She missed their noise and cries that normally echoed throughout the house. She took a quick shower, then took the Book to her bed and as always, left her notes where it was needed. It was done in less than an hour. She fell asleep filled with thoughts of that wonderful Greek island. Something like that didn't happen to her for many years.

 

The next morning, Miranda gave a number of tasks to her new assistant and Emily was responsible that no one will disturb her now and closed the door behind her. Emily remained standing in awe. It was for the very first time Miranda ever did that. Miranda sat down behind her desk, took a sip of a hot latté and dialed the number that should connect her with the owner of the hotel on that gorgeous Greek island.

"Villa Donna," said a very pleasant woman's voice. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am Miranda Priestly and I would like to talk to the owner of the hotel."   
  
"Then this is your lucky day. That's me. My name is Donna Sheridan. What can I do for you?" Donna asked again.  
  
Miranda didn't expect that the hotel could be run by a woman and she was very impressed by that. "I am the editor-in-chief of the Runway fashion magazine in New York and we would love to do some photo shoot on your beautiful island.   
  
"Oh my, really?" Donna almost exclaimed in surprise. "We'd really love to see you here."  
  
"That's very kind of you. We will also need accommodation for about twenty people."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem at all. I suppose you will arrive for the inspection first,"  Donna said jokingly.  
  
Miranda's corners of her mouth were twitching. "Well, that's actually a great idea. Wait a minute, I just take a quick look at my itinerary..."  
  
"Oh sure,”  Donna replied.  
  
“Got it. I could come over next Friday and stay over the weekend.”  
  
“Sounds great. Do you have any specific accommodation requests?” asked Donna.  
  
“I'd really appreciate privacy,” Miranda answered promptly. “I'd love to get that lovely hotel room situated up above.”  
  
“Oh, that's so sweet of you to say so! But it's quite far away from...well, everything,”Donna warned her.  
  
“Great! That's exactly what I am looking for. The fewer people, the better, you know?”  
  
“Oh, I see. I can assure you nobody will disturb you here.”  
  
“I couldn't ask for more,” said Miranda with relief.  
  
“Just let me know at what time you'd arrive on the mainland so I could arrange a boat for you that will bring you to the island."  
  
"You will hear from me,"  Miranda said with an unusually soft voice.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?“Donna asked.  
  
"I think that’s all for now.“  
  
"Okay then. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Friday, Miranda. Have a beautiful day," said Donna in her impish tone and hung up.  
  
"With whom you spoke, ma?" asked Donna‘s daughter Sophie.  
  
"Hey you're curious,”Donna smiled. “With someone called Miranda Priestly."  
  
"Wow. Really? You mean that Miranda who runs the American Runway fashion magazine?" asked Sophie.  
  
"Do you know her?" Donna stared at her in disbelief. "They want to make some photo shoots for their fashion magazine here."  
  
"That's absolutely awesome. God, all girls will freak out,” said Sophie enthusiastically.  
  
“No no, it's absolutely hush, hush for now! And I mean it!” Donna looked sharply at her daughter. “I promised her privacy! And she will get it!”  
  
“But people will find out...” Sophie said.  
  
“I'll take care of it, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Sophie nodded. “But we should really prepare ourselves for her visit. If only half of what they say about her is true..." Sophie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like what?" jumped Donna into her talk.  
  
"Snow Queen, Dragon Lady, Boss from hell..."  
  
"Stop it!" said Donna almost furiously. "I don't care about it. I will make my own opinion about her. On the phone she was very nice,"Donna ended conversation of this topic.  
  
"Calm down, mom. I'm thrilled to meet her. Oh my god! Miranda is really a big deal. And as I know you, ma, you will find a way how to treat her right," Sophie smiled and left for cleaning the hotel rooms.  
  
Donna thought about what Sophie just told her but was distracted by Sky, her son-in-law. All three of them participated in the management of the hotel and they did very well the last year. It was nothing luxurious, but everything was offset by extraordinary warmth, and particularly with the wonderful environment that Kalokairi offered. Still, a lot of work to do around but at least Donna needn't worry about the future that much. She was able to pay off the mortgage and her employees in time, which was very important to her. They always stood by her side, even in the hard days when she didn't have enough money to pay them all and the hotel was almost bankrupted. But she didn't run away and worked very hard to keep it running. That was the time she won their hearts once and for all. They all were like one big family.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Donna, Miranda found herself in a very good mood.  
Donna Sheridan. She couldn’t squeeze her voice out of her head. She wondered how might Donna look like and how old she is. _‚Why am I so interested?‘_ she asked herself. However, she clicked on their website again hoping to find something more about her. But it turned out to be a big disappointment. “Oh well…“ she sighed heavily. Before she had time to think about it, she was disturbed by knocking on the door.  
  
“Come in,“ she said in her typical low voice.  
  
“You’re gonna kill me but I just had a call from Corfu and they canceled our photo shooting there,” Nigel said full of rage.  
  
Miranda raised her right eyebrow. "Because…" she let the question hang in the air.  
  
“They said, they're not interested anymore,” he shrugged expecting her outburst at every moment.  
  
“Well, screw ’em!” Miranda said after a while.  
  
"Excuse me?“ said Nigel was totally taken by surprise.  
  
“I’ve made some research on my own and found a gorgeous place for our shooting. Next weekend I'm going there by myself to look around and pick up suitable places. Come here and look at it," she pointed on the monitor.  
  
Nigel still couldn’t get over the fact that she didn’t eat him. He couldn’t recognize her at all.  
  
"Well, so what?" Miranda asked impatiently.  
  
Nigel finally moved on and bent over Miranda‘s right shoulder. He was amazed by the perfectly made website presentation.  
  
“Wow. This is really beautiful. You really did a great job, Miranda. Where is it?" he asked.  
  
"It’s a Greek island called Kalokairi.”  
  
“Well I hope they won’t kick us off like Corfu did,” said Nigel still being upset.  
  
"Today I’ve spoken to the owner of the hotel and she has assured me that they would like to see us there. Also, the accommodation should not be a problem. Actually, it was her idea to come over and see it all first."  
  
"Oh, so the owner is a woman? asked Nigel.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Donna and she was very nice,“ Miranda smiled.  
  
A stunned Nigel could only say: "You’re the best Miranda. Fantastic job! As always.”  
  
He was immensely relieved that it turned out this way. Miranda considered him as her friend. He was the only one she was willing to discuss not only about the job with him but now and then about personal matters too. But she was totally unpredictable. She clearly demonstrated it last year in Paris. And though humiliated he understood her reasons why she did that. No matter how cruel and arrogant she was, he loved her deeply. He wasn’t able to leave her because she meant too much to him. He had one of the highest positions in the company and after all those years he still loved his job very much. Thanks to Miranda's precision, intransigence and huge work effort Runway have become the bible in the fashion world.

   
A week passed away quickly and Miranda called to the hotel on Kalokairi again.  
  
"Villa Donna," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hi, Donna. This is Miranda. Do you remember me?”  
  
"Oh sure. How can I forget you?" Donna laughed heartily.  
  
Her laughter was spreading right into Miranda’s heart. It was so cheerful and disarming.  
  
"So at what time will you hit the mainland?" Donna chuckled.  
  
“I should be there at about one-thirty,”Miranda answered.  
  
"Perfect. The boat is leaving at one-forty. I’ll pick you up at the pier."  
  
"Is it a long ride?“ asked Miranda.  
  
"No, it only takes about 15 minutes.“  
  
"Sounds good,“ said Miranda with relief.  
  
„So everything’s arranged for you and I hope you will enjoy your stay here.“  
  
"I surely will! Thank you.“  
  
"Miranda, I’m so sorry but I have to go. We’re very busy today. See you on Friday. Have a wonderful day,“ Donna hung up before Miranda could say anything.  
  
'Oh, Donna,' Miranda sighed and realized that she craves to hear her voice and her contagious laughter. It was so easy to talk with Donna. Perhaps it was the fact that she was not scared talking to Miranda Priestly at all. She simply talked to her like to any other customer.  
'Enough, Miranda. You're here to work' _,_ she said to herself.  
She called Emily and Nigel to come into her office. She announced them that from tomorrow until Monday she would be off work.  
  
"What about the new assistant?" Miranda asked unexpectedly.  
  
"She’s learning quickly and is very handy _,"_ Emily murmured.  
  
"I’ll give you further instructions tomorrow evening when you bring the Book. That’s all.“

Emily nodded and left the office.

"Sit down, Nigel. I need to talk to you about what will you care for during my absence. I’d recommend you to make some notes,“ she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
_'Oh my, don't do this to me, these beautiful blue eyes,‘_ he begged her in his thoughts.  
  
Late at night when Miranda finished editing the Book, she walked up lazily to her bedroom. She fell on the bed. Tears were streaming down her face feeling like her whole world collapsed. Yes, she had everything she wanted and could buy anything she wanted. But the only thing she wanted most was just to be loved by someone the way she is. To know the feeling of how it is being loved passionately. With painful thoughts that it is only a wishful thinking, she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know what time Miranda will arrive?" Sophie asked her mother.

"She will arrive at one-thirty and Markos will help to get her onto the boat. I’ll pick her up at about two.“  
  
"Have you already picked up the room for Miranda?“   
  
"Sure. Didn't I tell you?“ Donna wondered.  
  
Sophie shook her head.  
  
"She chose to stay in my old hotel room. She liked it very much and as I said she was very concerned about the privacy. She was pleased when I assured her that nobody will have a chance to disturb her here. I’ll take a good care of it myself.“

"Oh my,  I don’t know what to say. It didn’t occur to me that she’ll stay here with us.“ Sophie stood in awe. „I just can’t wait to see her.“

„Really?“ Donna raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Oh my god, yes. Miranda is such an icon,“ Sophie wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
„Just do not tell anyone yet,“ Donna reminded her again.

"Don’t worry, I won’t,“ Sophie promised.

The next day Miranda woke up very late. "Oh no! It's so late,“ she was horrified when she looked at her watch.  
  
She relaxed when she realized that she has a day off. She had a few messages on her answering machine. One from Nigel and Emily, and also one from the twins. At first, she called Nigel to clarify the final details and left a message for Emily to remind her to bring the Book in time. Then she was talking with her daughters and was very pleased to hear that they’re enjoying their holiday. She was ready to prepare herself for her own journey. "I’m going to see Donna on Friday!“ She felt her cheeks burning. Finally, she will meet that woman whose voice etched so deeply into her head without being able to explain why that is. She felt that this weekend will be special.

Donna sat at Aphrodite's fountain soaking her hand in the water.  
'Fountain of the Goddess of Love' - it was said that whoever drinks from it will find the everlasting love. Donna smiled bitterly because she did not find anyone who’d really loved her. Only the man who broke her heart again. Her thoughts wandered to Miranda. She wondered whether it is really true what’s been said about her.

"Mom, you have a call," Sophie snatched her from her thoughts.  
  
"Donna Sheridan. What can I do for you _?“_ she recited automatically learned sentence.  
  
"Donna!" her best friends Tanya and Rosie joyfully shouted into the phone.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so happy to hear you.  How are you _?"_ Donna shouted back.  
  
"We’re doing great. We do have absolutely fab news for you.”  
  
"Tell me!” Donna begged.  
  
"No, no. We'll tell you on Friday,”  Tanya giggled. ”We'll hit your place at about one thirty.”  
_  
_ “One thirty? Oh, I won’t be here. I'm awaiting a guest and I’m going to pick her up.” _  
  
_ “Her?” Tanya and Rosie were surprised by that information.  
  
“Yes. Miranda Priestly is coming,“ said Donna almost cheerfully.  
_  
_ “What? You’re kidding!“ Tanya was horrified _._ "Haven’t you heard anything about this woman?" Tanya snorted.  
  
"Soph told me. But I‘ll make my own opinion about her,“ Donna said.  
  
“Oh yes, our Donna is incorrigible. Always trying to find something good in everybody. But I warn you, Donna. Miranda is known for her unpredictability. She is moody and arrogant. What exactly brings her to Kalokairi?”  
  
“She would like to do some photo shooting for her magazine, but first she wants to look around," Donna answered.  
  
"Miranda and her Runway belong to the absolute top in the fashion world. There’s no one like her,  she’s absolutely excellent. But she’s a bitch, Donna," Tanya warned her again.  
  
"Okay, I got it," Donna rolled her eyes. "OK, gotta go now, girls. See you on Friday.“  
  
"We just can’t wait. Bye till then, hun."  
  
Donna was deeply affected by Tonya’s harsh words about Miranda. She was totally confused and could not believe...she did not want to believe that all have been said could be true.  
  
"Everything’s OK, Mom?" Sophie hugged her around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Donna lied. "Tonya and Rosie told me they have some wonderful news, but didn’t want to reveal anything so I am truly curious what it might be. They will come over on Friday afternoon."  
  
"Tanya and Rosie?" Sophie’s face beamed. "I wonder if Tanya will come in her stiletto boots again."  
  
Both burst into laughter and hand in hand they went home. Two small two-story houses located next to each other, situated near the hotel.

'What clothes should I take with me?' Miranda asked herself.  
She was going there as the editor in chief of the most prestigious fashion magazine, but this time she wanted to relax a little bit too. Yes, she needs to get out of her daily routine. In the end, she chose those kinds of clothes that she liked to wear and felt comfortable in. She heard the click of the front door.    
'This must be Emily,' she thought. It was half past eight.  
  
"Emily, bring the Book up here."     
  
Emily caught her breath. She never came further than toward the first staircase. Was it a sign that Miranda finally started to trust her? She put her feet carefully on that beautiful carpet and tried to disperse her mind of how many times she has dreamt about this moment. To look deeper into Miranda's privacy. And suddenly she was standing here with her mouth wide open.  
  
"What are you staring at? Give me the Book," Miranda’s cold voice returned her back to reality.     
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Emily blushed.    
   
"Is there something I should know about?“  Miranda asked looking straight into Emily's eyes.

"Oh my, don’t look at me this way,“ Emily begged her in her thoughts. She summed up all the important activities that happened during the day.

"Good,“ Miranda said while browsing through the Book. "Tomorrow morning you’ll stop by for itineraries. There you‘ll find some important instructions so make sure everyone will read it.“

"I will,“ Emily said.

"That’s all,“ Miranda let her go.  
   
Emily stood up and wished Miranda lovely weekend. When Emily left Miranda opened her laptop and started writing instructions for her staff. Once it was done she disappeared into the bathroom and took her time in the shower. Before going to sleep she put the Book into her travel bag and once again checked the packing list to make sure that nothing is forgotten. Then she happily fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda used the long flight for editing the Book. She didn’t like long flights but with the comfort of a private jet, it made it all much easier. After landing, the hired driver waited for her at the airport.  
Once she appeared at the mainland there were already plenty of people waiting. They just couldn’t help but stare at her.  She was used to it and she didn’t mind as long as they’ll leave her alone. She put her glasses on and looked around. There were so many boats and ships swaying on the waves of water but so far she had not seen any suitable ship that should bring her onto the island.  She didn’t pay any attention to the ferry that had just arrived.

"Ms.Priestly?“ a young man approached her. „My name is Markos and I am here to help you to get a good seat,“ he pointed on the ferry.

"Excuse me? Don‘t tell me I have to use this…whatever it is...” Miranda frowned.

"Trust me, Ms.Priestly, I‘m following Donna’s instructions and this ferry will bring you to Kalokairi. The next one is scheduled for Monday.“

Miranda struggled with disbelief but when she heard: _**„** Please come aboard. We are shoving off now. Please ask everyone to go aboard!“_ she finally came aboard.

"Is it safe?“ she worried.

"Sure. It’s perfectly safe, Ms.Priestly. Follow me, please,“ Markos tried to calm her down but she couldn’t get rid of her doubts. She was very grateful when she felt the solid ground beneath her feet again. She took a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes.  
  
At the same time, Donna reached the pier. She was quite nervous because she forgot to ask how Miranda actually looks like. But Miranda's look was so distinguished that she had no problém to recognize her immediately. The sun shone and sparkled against her perfectly styled silver-white hair. Donna didn’t think about Miranda’s look but she was quite surprised by the color of her hair. She was perfectly dressed as expected and as Donna got closer she could not help but notice her delicate, slim figure. She couldn’t wait to see Miranda’s face.  
  
"Miranda!" she called her name.     
  
Miranda opened her eyes when she heard that familiar voice calling out her name from behind her. She turned around and saw Donna coming toward her.  She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a lot of embroideries. The sun danced joyfully in her long blond hair.  
'Oh, she‘s so beautiful,' Miranda‘s heart began to pump wildly.  
  
"So very nice to meet you, Miranda," Donna greeted her warmly  
  
She could have sworn that Miranda has the bluest eyes she ever looked into. And she smelled so wonderful. Donna wondered whether this is her signature fragrance.  
  
Donna had this huge grin on her face so Miranda couldn’t help but smile in return.  
  
„My pleasure to meet you, Donna.“

„Hope everything went well,“ Donna asked.

"Well, just happy to be here,“ Miranda didn’t want to talk about her travel issues.

„Let me help you,“ Donna grabbed her luggage.

Miranda was fascinated by her spontaneity. „Wait, Donna. I can handle it myself,“ she said after a while and followed her to the jeep.

"So get in and let’s drive to the hotel,“ Donna smiled at her.  
  
"I don’t want to be rude but is this car safe?“ Miranda had her doubts again.  
  
"Don’t worry Miranda. It’s perfectly safe and I’m a good driver,“ Donna assured her.

Miranda didn’t say anything and got in. During the ride none of them said anything. Miranda’s thoughts converged to the charming woman by her side. She felt that all of the sudden her feelings started getting stronger toward Donna.  
  
Donna wished she could peek inside of her head for just a minute. Just to know what’s running through her head. She felt that Miranda was a bit reserved but maybe she was just much too tired.  She had never met anyone like her, and could hardly remember the last time when she was so nervous and excited at the same time. The moment she looked into Miranda’s face, there was just something about her that caused butterflies and made her want to get to know more.   
  
"So here we are,“ Donna’s voice turned Miranda back into reality.  
  
Miranda was confused because when she was looking around she didn’t see any buildings.

Donna caught her desperate look.  
  
"The hotel is up there,“ she pointed her finger up.  
  
Miranda looked up. ‚Oh my, “ she gasped.  
  
"Hey Sky, come and help us," Donna called the young man who appeared in the archway‘s entrance.  
  
"Miranda, let me introduce you to Sky, my son-in-law."  
  
 "I am very pleased to meet you, Ms. Priestly."  
    
"Miranda, please,“ she shook his hand. She was amused to see that both of them were caught off guard by her offer.  Frankly, Miranda had surprised herself the most **.**  But she felt free.  Though local people kept their eyes on her they didn’t bother her.  And she liked that.

"Let‘s go to the hotel, shall we? said Donna, after she pulled herself together again.

As they passed the ‚VILLA DONNA‘ entry of the built archway, Donna informed Miranda, that the whole area belongs to the hotel.  
  
"You will find out that to get to the hotel is quite…rough.“  
  
"What does that mean?“ Miranda asked terrified, what kind of surprise is awaiting her this time.  
  
"We call it ‚Stairs to Heaven‘ or ‚Hell‘, Donna winked at her. “It depends on your current mood.“  
  
"Stairs?" Miranda rolled her eyes. „As if I did not have enough of stairs at my house,“ she thought.  
  
"The stairs are quite steep and uneven so you have to watch carefully where you put your feet. I mean wearing high heels is not the best choice,“ Donna winked at her. 

Their eyes met.  
  
"Let’s go,“ Donna broke that passionate and electrifying tension between them.

Miranda nodded and started to walking up. Her breath became labored as she walked farther and farther up the never-ending stairs.

"Are you okay Miranda?" asked Donna when she was hearing her breathing heavily.  
  
"I think I need another pair of lungs," Miranda almost whispered.  
  
"We‘re almost there."

"Glad to hear this,“ Miranda whispered.  
  
When they finally reached the top Miranda was left stunned with the sea view.  
  
"Wow,  this is gorgeous."  
  
Donna heard the pure happiness in her voice and was happy about it. "I'm really glad you like it here,“ she smiled.  
  
"Is this the hotel?" Miranda looked at the building sunk into the rocks.  
  
"In fact, the former hotel. We did some renovations inside and it is now reserved for our friends and special guests only.“  
  
"So no tourists?“ Miranda asked, surprised.  
  
Donna shook her head. „That’s why I could promise that you won’t be disturbed by anyone. Let me show you to your room.“  
  
"It seems that the stairs are my companions here,“ Miranda smiled tiredly.  
  
"So, this is your room, Miranda,“ Donna opened the door. „I hope you will like it though it’s far from being luxurious.“

Miranda curiously observed the large room that was parted by a beautiful curtain into living room and bedroom.

"Last year we did a lot of refurbishing and so the bathroom is en-suite,“ Donna opened the door.  
  
"Wow, what a wonderful surprise,“ Miranda looked in. „Looks awesome. And…oh my god! What a magical sea view again!“ Miranda was full of praise about it. „I couldn’t ask for more. I’m really excited about this room.“  
  
Donna felt that Miranda meant it sincerely. She was still sort of awaiting ‚the other‘ Miranda.  
  
"There’s one more lovely surprise. I think you might like,“ said Donna with a huge grin on her face. She opened the French window to the spacious terrace.  
„Here you can relax in all privacy. No one will disturb you here and perhaps a hot tub comes in handy."  
  
"Wow, this is beyond wonderful. I am really really touched how much you care about my comfort and privacy.“   
  
"Ain’t you hungry or thirsty or...? " Donna asked frantically.  
  
"Donna, Donna," Miranda gently grabbed her hand. "Stop for a moment, please."     
  
Donna was surprised by the suddenness of her voice. It felt so out of the blue that she at first, just stared at her. 

"Sorry, I’m acting like an idiot," Donna said, her eyes looking down.  
  
"Excuse me?" Miranda could not believe her own ears. She gently lifted up her head, and this time it was her who was looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"You're the most charming person I have ever met in my entire life. No one treated me so nicely as you do. You’re acting the way you are and I really like it.“  
  
Donna suddenly realized how close their lips were. Before anything could happen someone knocked on the door. They quickly parted from each other and tried as much as they could hide their excitement.

"Come in,“ Miranda said.  
  
„So sorry to interrupt you, but one customer demands to speak with the owner of the hotel," Sophie apologized.  
  
"Miranda, this is my daughter Sophie, the most precious thing I have," Donna kissed her on her cheek.  
  
" I am so excited to meet you, Ms. Priestly."  
  
"Miranda, please," she smiled at her.  
  
Sophie did not hide her surprise. "Oh, may I really call you Miranda?  
  
"Sure,“ Miranda grinned.

„I wonder why they call you The Dragon…“  
   
"Stop immediately! And apologize right now!" Donna stopped her.  
  
„Lady?" Miranda finished the question. "You know, the crap you hear about me might be true, or it could be as fake as the one who told you. But I really don't care how they talk about me," Miranda smiled a little.

"You should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile," said Sophie instead of the expected apology.  
  
"I'm going to think about it,“ Miranda smirked. She enjoyed the fact that they both felt free in her presence. It was so refreshing.  
   
"Well, I think it’s time to go and leave you alone now so you can relax. May I hope that despite this awkward moment you would still enjoy your stay here. If there is anything else I can do for you, don’t hesitate to let me know.“

„I certainly will, thank you.“

   
Once they left, Miranda sat down in a cozy arm-chair near the partially opened French window and tried to relax but she was too much too excited. She was thinking about the romantic moments that happened between Donna and her.  
  
Donna still couldn't believe what had just happened and was very upset.  „What’s gotten into you?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Oh mom, she was cool with it," Sophie looked at her mother with an innocent look.  
  
„Cool with it?“ Donna fumed.  „Are you kidding me? Thank god that Miranda was kind enough and let it go. Damn! You told me how horrible Miranda is and look at you! It was you who crossed the line. Congratulations, Sophie. What a great first impression!“


	5. Chapter 5

In the meantime, Miranda took a shower and enjoyed the water streaming down her naked body. After so many hours of traveling, it was very refreshing. Then she tried to call to her daughters again but no one picked it up. She lay down on the bed listening to the murmur of the sea. Her thoughts wandered to Donna again. She tried to understand how it might happen that she had sensed such a warmth and physical attraction towards Donna. She was never attracted to a woman in her entire life and never experienced anything like this. She even didn’t fall for a man so quickly. She sat up abruptly. She was frightened and excited at the same time. _‚What the hell is wrong with me?‘_

She looked through the window and when she saw that tavern is empty, she decided to go outside. Pepper greeted her and asked if she wants anything. She ordered a chocolate frappé and settled down to edit the Book. She noticed that she’s being watched by two women's eyes, sitting at the bar and whispering something to each other. She was sure they recognized her, but she didn‘t mind. She focused her attention to the Book only. Until the moment when all of a sudden she heard Donna’s screaming voice:  
  
"Will you look at what the tide washed in?“  
  
"For one night. And one night only,“ both women and Donna started to run towards each other while screaming, „Donna and the Dynamos!“

"Oh goodness, Donna, we're so happy to see you again," Tanya and Rosie hugged her heartily.  

"Look at you! These are new, though. Where did you get these?“ Donna giggled and slightly touched her boobs. „Husband number four?“

Miranda gasped while watching it.  
  
"Dynamos! Dynamite! Sleep all day and rock all night!“ they all laughed and whooped.  
  
"We have an absolute bombshell for you. Rosie and Bill will get married!" Tanya said.  
   
"Is it true, my dear?" Donna asked with a cheerful voice.  
   
"Yes. Bill and I have decided to marry next week and I have come for your blessing," Rosie’s face beamed with happiness.  
  
"What a wonderful news! Congratulations to you both! Oh, hun, I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy," Donna hugged her tightly and only now noticed that Miranda is watching them. She was happy to see her again.  
  
"Oh, I’m so sorry to disturb you, Miranda. We’re a bit noisy, I know,“ Donna apologized. "May I introduce you to my backup girls, Tanya and Rosie," she introduced her best friends.     
  
"Your what?“ Miranda peered at her through her glasses.  
  
"Backup girls, my ass!“ Tanya joked.

"Some twenty years ago we sang and traveled to various festivals in Europe. We called ourselves‚ Donna and the Dynamos,“ Donna explained.  
   
"Yeah, we had the whole world at our feet," Tanya sighed.    
  
"Were you a singer?" Miranda was left stunned.  
     
"Oh, she was the leading lady, life, and soul of the party!" Rosie exclaimed. "Guys were going crazy for her, but she fell in love with the wrong one.“     
  
"Rosie, stop. As if that was not enough last year," Donna moaned, feeling embarrassed.     
  
"Oh, Donna, it 's gone. Soph is fine with it,“ said Tanya.  
  
" I have brought this all on myself because I was a stupid, reckless little slut! " Donna bit her lower lip.  
     
"Whoa! Don't you sound like your mother? Rosie said angrily. „Stop blaming yourself. You’ve punished yourself enough already. You’re living like a nun and forgot to live your own life."  
  
Donna exhaled a resigned sigh.

Miranda understood that a very painful chapter of Donna's life was opened.

"Donna!" a male voice was calling her name.

"Oh! That’s Harry!" Rosie waved at him.  

"Well, certainly the most careful daddy," smirked Tanya.  
   
Miranda was utterly confused by their conversations.  
  
"Yes indeed, Harry is such a sweetheart. I’ll be right back,“ Donna said and walked away.  
  
"Oh look! Petros is with him! It’s great that Harry stayed here and both are helping Donna with running the island.“  
  
Tanya nodded. „It seems that he and Petros are really happy together. And now it’s your turn,“ she winked at her friend.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Miranda’s cell phone. She couldn’t believe that Emily has the nerve to call her.  
  
"I hope you have a very good reason to call me,“ she said icily.  
  
She listened for a while and then continued speaking, „Don’t dare to call me ever again about such trifles. I surely do hope that Nigel and you are capable enough to deal with it, right? That’s all,“ she hung up.  
  
Tanya and Rosie stared at her in horror.     
  
"You don‘t have to say anything. It‘s written all over your faces. The Dragon Lady, Snow Queen, career-obsessed…Miranda Priestly has finally shown her true face," she smiled bitterly.    
   
"Nobody here thinks anything bad about you, Miranda," she suddenly heard the sweetest voice behind her.     
  
"I don’t really care what anybody says about me.“ Miranda shook her head. "But my girls…it's just so unfair to the girls, it’s just..." Miranda suddenly stopped when she realized that she just has revealed her weak spot. "Well, I’d rather go to my room. It was nice meeting you.“  
All of them watched her walking away in a dead silence.

"What happened?“ Donna asked her friends in a desperate voice.

They both shrugged. Rosie described her the whole situation.

Donna sighed heavily.

"Donna, what's wrong with you? You've become so quiet," Rosie worried about her best friend.

"What do you mean?“ Donna raised her eyebrows.

"What's really bothering you?" Tanya hugged her. "There’s something more, isn’t it?“

Donna hesitated before she told them. "I, I honestly don’t know.“  
She told them about those little sparked moments. "It was so unexpected and intense. I just feel alive again. I don’t know what to do,“ she buried her face into her palms.

Miranda watched them behind the curtain and she felt the pain in her heart. She would do anything to take away her sadness. But Donna had friends. A little bit crazy but true friends. She had someone she could trust. For Miranda completely unknown thing. She regretted that she acted so madly. _'That’s so me,'_ she sighed heavily and went back to editing.

"Wait, hun. Does it mean you have feelings for Miranda?“ Rosie asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Shh," Donna looked around. "I'm not sure what it is but I've never felt anything like this before. And she’s a woman for god’s sake!" her voice broke.

"And what...?" Rosie wanted to continue but was interrupted by Sky.     
  
"Sorry, to bother you, but Soph and I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure. Excuse me, girls," Donna apologized.

   
  
Miranda heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Rosie and Tanya."  
  
Miranda was taken by surprise and after a while, she invited them to come in.     
  
"Sorry to bother you, Miranda, but we came to apologize. We really didn‘t want to offend you in any way," Tanya began to speak timidly.    
   
Miranda stared at them.  
  
"We will not deny that we haven’t heard about your reputation and that we didn’t warn Donna…" Tanya pause for a while.  
  
Miranda frowned and cleared her throat. She wanted to throw them away immediately.  
  
"But, you know, Donna means so much to us,“ Tanya continued. "She’s been hurt deeply at her core so many times and life didn’t show a nice face to her. And though she‘s tough enough to handle it by herself, we always have the intention to protect her. Can you forgive us?“  
   
There was a strange silence. Miranda put the Book aside and got up from the bed. She stopped at the open French window leading to the terrace.  
  
"I can only envy Donna that she has such loyal friends. And you have nothing to apologize for," she peered at them through her glasses.     
  
Tanya and Rosie were confused by Miranda’s behavior.  
  
"I’m going through quite a difficult period in my life and such incompetence of my employees is simply unacceptable," she spoke in her low voice. "But it means so much to me to know that Donna behaved so nicely to me despite my bad reputation! She’s so cute, kind and funny. I will never hurt her," her cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
"Please, treat Donna very carefully and don’t hurt her feelings that you've unexpectedly unleashed inside of her,“ Rosie said spontaneously. „She’s been hurt enough.“  
  
Miranda gasped. "I, I will never hurt her," she said like in a trance.     
  
"And one more thing, please don’t tell Donna that we were here,“ Rosie winked at her.  
  
Miranda nodded, unable to say anything.     
  
"Now it's up to them," Tanya whispered on their way out.  
  
Miranda walked to and fro and tried to calm down. Their words echoed in her head. _‚It is possible that someone might feel something for me? Especially someone so lovely like Donna?‘_ She could say so when she was thinking about those sweet little moments that happened between them. It sounded so surreal to her.  
  
"Sophie," she heard the beloved voice.  
  
"Turn down the music. Can’t you hear how it roars?"    
   
"But Mom, it's Friday and the disco evening is just around the corner _,"_ Sophie protested.     
  
_"_ And what? You surely didn’t forget that we have a very special guest here who surely is not interested to hear any riot under her windows, do you? Move down. Without discussion, Soph.“

Miranda was surprised by her demanding tone.  
  
Sophie didn’t dare to say anything. She knew it would not make sense.  
  
A few minutes after, Miranda watched Donna saying goodbye to her best friends.     
  
"We're going to say goodbye, sweetheart," Tanya said. "Bill is waiting for us and Rosie can‘t wait to…you know," Tanya expressed „making love“ with her fingers.  
  
"Hey, you! What are you thinking about me? _"_ Rosie frowned.  
  
"You'll never change," Donna laughed out loud.  
     
Miranda chuckled too.    
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," Donna whimpered.     
  
"We’ll be back on Sunday," were the last words Miranda could hear before they moved too far from her earshot.  
   
"And Miranda’s here," Rosie winked at her.     
  
"And we would want to hear a detailed report," joked Tanya.     
  
Donna chuckled. They hugged her for the last time and soon they disappeared out of her sight. Her thoughts led her straight to Miranda. She still couldn’t get over the fact in what mood Miranda left them. She felt the urge to hear Miranda’s version of it. Besides that, she longed to see her. Suddenly she started to run and with a pounding heart, she knocked on Miranda’s door.  
  
"Who is it?" said Miranda after a while that seemed to Donna like an eternity.  
  
"It’s me. Donna."  
     
Miranda could not breathe of excitement. She didn‘t hope to see Donna today. "Come in, please" she opened the door.     
  
When Donna walked in, Miranda had a feeling that the whole room lit up. She was standing here, still dressed in that beautiful blue dress with casually clasped hair. Her golden curls unruly fell into her face. ' _She’s so beautiful,‘_ she thought.     
  
"Sorry to bother you but…you know, I, I just hope that Tanya and Rosie didn’t offend you in any way. They're a bit noisy and crazy but they wouldn’t hurt you," she assured her.  
    
"I acted a little too harsh, I think. It was…mmm, you know, the look they gave me…“ she paused for a while. "In fact, my assistant made mad and I probably let my negative feelings flow on them,“ Miranda looked at her guiltily.  
  
"You know truth is that sometimes the words popping out of Tanya‘s mouth are faster than she has time to think about it. So I was afraid she said something inconvenient."    
  
Miranda broke into a sudden laugh.  
  
It was such a heartwarming moment. Her laugh was so contagious that Donna burst into laugh too.

"Sorry, but the way you described her,“ Miranda chuckled.

"But it’s true. So everything‘s okay?“ Donna asked still giggling.

Miranda nodded. „Sure.“  
  
"So I can leave in peace now," Donna smiled.    
   
Miranda stood in stunned silence. _'No, don’t go, please. My God, I don’t want her to go,'_ she screamed inside, but no sound came from her mouth. "Wouldn’t you like to take a walk along the beach?" she asked before Donna pressed the handle. She didn‘t understand what she was doing but she knew she wanted only one thing: to be with Donna. She didn’t need anything else to be happy.  
   
"Oh yes, I would love to!" Miranda heard the sweetest answer.     
  
"But I need to arrange something first. Meet us in half an hour outside the hotel?“ Donna asked.  
   
"Miranda nodded. "Perfect. I’ll be there.“  
  
"Great. See you then,“ Donna smiled and closed the door.  
  
Donna needed at least a half an hour to calm down a little bit. A million of questions were running through her head but she couldn’t find any reasonable answer how this woman might cause such emotional turmoil. So many mixed emotions boiled inside of her and it was just too much on her. She could hardly control her feelings and she knew she’s in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked next to each other in a complete silence as if none of them knew where to start from.  
  
"May I ask,“ Donna broke the awkward silence, "when you talked about the girls, did you mean your daughters?"

“Yes,“ Miranda nodded.

“How many daughters do you have?“

“I have two, Caroline and Cassidy. They’re twins.“

"Twins? Oh how sweet," Donna looked at her in surprise.  "How old are they?“

“Fourteen."

"Fourteen!“ Donna was surprised even more. She didn’t know Miranda’s age, she would say she might be in her fifties, but it was obvious that she had kids at a later age. "So you actually have two little ladies,“ Donna smiled.

"Oh my, absolutely!" Miranda rolled her eyes. "They don‘t listen to anything I say.“

"You don't have to tell me. I went through that too," Donna said with a wicked smile.

They sat down on a bench and observed the surroundings. Miranda was interested to know more about this particular part of the island. Donna took her time and gave her a delightful overview of all aspects of life on Kalokairi and recommended places she should not miss for the photo shooting.  
  
Miranda was amazed by her genuine concern about her work.

“Hey Donna,“ a group of about ten young people greeted her from afar.  
  
“They are going to the beach disco night,“ Donna informed her.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked in surprise when Donna began taking her shoes off.

"Do it, too," Donna urged her. "Let‘s run along the beach.“

Miranda could hardly remember when, and if ever, was the last time she walked barefoot outdoors. She didn’t have time to think about it because Donna grabbed her hand so she had to run.

“It will do you good," Donna said cheerfully.

Donna was right. Miranda didn‘t experience anything like this before. It was such a liberating feeling. She felt the fresh breeze, the murmur of the sea and beloved woman by her side. But she quickly got out of breath.

"I ... I can't anymore…" Miranda exhaled and fell into the sand.

“Are you okay, Miranda?“ Donna cared.  
  
“Yeah,“ Miranda breathed heavily. 

“Mmm, it probably wasn’t as a great idea as I thought it would be,“ Donna looked guiltily at her.

“Oh no, it was great but my physical condition is not,“ joked Miranda. “I had even more fun than I expected.“

Donna wasn’t sure whether Miranda means it seriously or is just being kind.

“Are you always being so spontaneous?“

“I think so. And if I do I’m slightly out of control,“ Donna smirked.

Miranda‘s mouth turned into a broad smile. Whatever this woman was doing with her, she liked it.  
  
“When was the last time you did something  for the very first time?“  
  
“Mmm, I think I did a bunch of it just today,“ Miranda snickered. “I think, sometimes the best moments are the ones you didn’t plan at all.“  
   
“Yeah, I agree though,“ Donna paused for a while, “you know I’m really sorry for Sophie’s behavior. I don’t know why she acted this way. It was unacceptable.“  
  
“Don’t worry about it,“ said Miranda. “She‘s young and courageous.“  
  
„Thank you,“ Donna blushed. “And also pretty stubborn and it sometimes drives me crazy.“  
  
“Really?“  
  
“Last year, she has prepared such a surprise to me that I almost lost my sanity. But I deserved it because I was a stupid, reckless little slut!"  
  
"Why do you say this about yourself?" Miranda sat next to her.

"Because it’s true. I don't even know who the hell her father is," Donna said frustratingly.

Miranda didn’t know what to say.  She would like to ask what happened, but she didn't want to make it worse.

"You raised a daughter on your own?“ Miranda asked in a very quiet voice.

Donna nodded. „I didn’t have a choice. When I found out I was pregnant, my mother told me, not to bother coming back."  
  
“What? Your mother threw you out of the house?“ Miranda couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, that’s exactly what she did. And those were the last words I’ve heard from her. So I stayed here and had to live on my own. The first five years I took care of an old lady named Sofia. She was so nice to me and so I named Sophie after her. She was so happy about it and behaved like a real grandmother. We really got along very well. In her will, she bequeathed me lots of money, this hotel, and the island. I think it was probably because of our relationship.  
The island was incredible but the hotel not so much so to be able to keep the hotel running, I had to take a huge mortgage to start with some needed renovations. I was young and crazy enough to think I could succeed. I partially did but it didn’t turn out the way I expected because very early on I realized that running the hotel was much harder than I could have imagined. Lots of struggle all the time. Last year everything has turned around for the better. Harry has given me really a generous cheque for Sophie's wedding, but Sophie and Sky decided to use it for further renovations, like the ensuite bathroom.“

Donna suddenly stopped talking and stared at the rippling sea. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I bother you with that," she stood up, shrugging her shoulders. She turned around and walked away. She was torn apart. ' _Oh, my God what had just happened? Having this charming woman by my side and I am blabbing about my past?! What the…Why should she care? She certainly has enough of her own troubles to deal with,‘_ went through her head. She surprised herself with how frankly she had opened herself to her.

Miranda had no time to think. She stood up quickly and ran after her.  
"Donna!“ Miranda gently caught her hand. „Don't push me away,“ Miranda looked into her saddened face.

Donna tilted her head questioningly but didn't say anything.

Miranda didn’t know what to think about it. She let her fingers tangled with hers and when Donna squeezed them tightly, she heaved a sigh of relief that her gesture wasn’t rejected. She wanted to let Donna know that she cares.  
As they walked back they didn’t talk to each other. It was dark already, just a few torches were shining along the way. The sound of music, loud voices and laughter could be heard from a nearby disco. When the hotel was in sight, Donna suddenly stepped out of the way.  There was a small niche among the trees.

Miranda was wondering what’s going on and then…the whole world twirled with her when Donna gently kissed her with soft, sweet presses of her lips against hers.  
“Oh God! Ohhhhhh.... this feels so wonderful…don't stop, please,” Miranda exhaled raggedly.

“Hmmmmmmm,” Donna murmured, "I thought it'd be weird but it's actually so freaking hot."

"Yeah, I’ve never experienced anything so intense and beautiful,“ Miranda purred into Donna’s ear which sounded like a heavenly music to her.

"Me neither. This…is…amazing,“ she let out a loud gasp. Her hands were tangled in Miranda's hair. She could feel the excitement all throughout her body.

"Oh, you’re trembling,“ Miranda caressed Donna’s face with her fingertips.

"That‘s how you make me feel, Miranda. You gave me back feelings that I once lost. And I'm craving for more,“ Donna said with a mesmerizing voice.

"I don’t know what you’ve done with me but I was lost from the moment I saw you," Miranda whispered.

Donna believed every single word that came out of her mouth. As soon as Miranda's lips came down on hers again, Donna was close to faint. She slowly kissed back, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I wouldn’t mind kissing your lips every day,“ she groaned.

"Promise?“

"Promise,“ she ruffled Miranda’s hair a little bit more.

Miranda pulled her closer. “Your kisses are my favorite,“ she said in a sultry voice. She was extremely happy and had no doubt about Donna’s feelings.  
  
"This is such a lovely evening!“ Donna whispered.

"I don't want this evening to end,“ Miranda wrapped her arms around her.

Donna felt very special. This was what she longed for and now she had it, She hugged Miranda as tight as she could asking herself if she truly knew what love was before she saw her. They kissed each other once more and then left the niche to return back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, there you are,“ Sophie heaved a sigh of relief when she saw them coming. "A guy named Nigel called several times and said you have to call him as soon as possible,“ she informed Miranda.

"Thank you, Sophie. I’ll take care of it right now."     

Donna suddenly felt a little bit jealous. Who is this Nigel?“

"So tell me, how is she like?“ Sophie asked her mother when Miranda disappeared in the hotel.

Donna was trying to put herself back together. So many emotions swirled through her body. "Well, she’s very nice.“

"Do you think she would accept our invitation to dinner?“

"How should I know?“ Donna answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It seems that you go along with her pretty well so you can try to invite her.“

 

Miranda felt for quite some time that something was happening. Irv Ravitz. This son of a bitch was on the prowl to kick her off from Runway again. She knew that this time it will be a much tougher fight. It was his way of revenge for not giving him any chance at winning her heart or much more her gorgeous body. Even an imagination of it made her want to throw up.  
After the call with Nigel, she had a small talk with her daughters. They promised to call the next day. Finally, she had time to think about everything that happened between her and Donna. She ran her fingers across her closed lips, still feeling Donna’s hot kisses. She just laid down when she heard beloved voice quietly calling out her name. She peeked out the window.  
"Donna," she exclaimed happily.

"I thought you must be hungry. Dinner will be served in a few minutes and you’re very welcome to join us if you want."

"So kind of you. I’d love to come,“ Miranda was touched deeply. "Just give me a sec to get ready.“

„Yeah, sure.“ Donna was pleased that Miranda accepted the invitation.

Donna could not have come at a better time. This is exactly what Miranda needed. Forget about the job and enjoy spending the time with the one she fell in love with.

When Miranda appeared, Donna stood in awe. "Oh, you look so beautiful!“

„Thank you,“ Miranda blushed.

Both glowed with happiness that they are together again.

"I missed you so much," Miranda whispered to Donna’s ear.

"Me too," she smiled at her sweetly.

"Miranda, we are so glad you came," Sophie welcomed her cordially.

"The pleasure is all mine,“ she said smilingly.

Sophie gave a big hug and apologized for how she behaved earlier that day.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing.“

"I really didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just…I wonder if it doesn’t bother you what people say about you, you know. I’d freak out.“

"If it doesn’t affect my girls I couldn’t care less.“

"You must be really strong!“

"Yes, I am. I have to be otherwise I won’t be able to do this job. I don’t play nice games because there’s no place for it in this industry mostly ruled by men.“

"Oh, I see. It must be hard for girls to hear all the bad stuff about you.“

Miranda nodded approvingly. „Yeah. They're not happy about it. The older they get, the more concerned they are.“

"How old are they?“ asked Harry.

"Fourteen already."

 _'Fourteen? Only fourteen?'_   Harry thought and looked at her in disbelief. He certainly expected them to be around Sophie’s age.

"So dinner’s here,“ Donna said and together with Sky and Pepper have brought a huge amount of food.

"Oh my goodness!“ Miranda gasped. 

"Would you like some white wine with the dinner?“ she asked Miranda.

"Yes, but not much, please.“

Harry made a brief toast, thanking Miranda for joining them and wishing her to enjoy her stay on the island. Miranda was having one of the most beautiful days in her life. She wished her girls to be here with her.

"It won't be a problem for you, mom.  You always say what's on your tongue," smiling Sophie returned Miranda back to reality. Sky, Harry, and Chris eagerly nodded their heads.

"See how respected I am!" said Donna to Miranda. "That’s what you get when you’re too nice."

"Oh Donna, you're incredible," Harry laughed out ůoud, followed by the others. "You need to understand Miranda. There’s no one on this whole entire island who is more respected than our Donna."

After dinner, Harry was telling one joke after another.

"Oh my god, Harry, stop.  I can't go on, " Donna wiped her eyes from laughing. Miranda had her best laugh ever.

"Rosie should be here too," Donna said.

"Bill is pretty funny too," said Sky.

"They were really born for each other. Lonely wolves“ joked Harry.

"Well, the same goes for you," Donna teased them.

"And who do you think is responsible for this?" he looked at Sophie.

"If I wasn't looking for a dad, you would never have met,“ came the cheeky answer.

Miranda monitored the ongoing conversation and was shocked at how easily they were talking about such serious matter.

"It was her diary," Sky said.

"No, no. It was your stubborn wife who put her fingers where it wasn’t allowed."

"I just wanted to know who my dad was. Sam, Bill or Harry? And to have him at my wedding. I thought that I would recognize him the moment I see him. But it seems I inherited something from each of them, so it's not that bad, is it? " joked Sophie.

Miranda stared from one side to the other. "What that means?“

"This young lady found my diary and…“ she cleared her throat, "well, to make the story short; she wanted to know who her father is and sent out wedding invitations to them on my behalf. And all of them showed up here the day before the wedding day."

Miranda was unable to say anything. But she began to understand Donna’s words she said on the beach.

"Anyway most of the time I‘m spending with Harry," Sophie hugged him.  

"Any plans for tomorrow?" she suddenly turned to Miranda.

"Your mom has recommended me some great places to see so I’m gonna take a walk and look around.“

"Don’t you have by any chance one of your magazines with you?" whispered Sophie.

"Actually I do. You can go with me and I will give it to you."

"Really? That would be great," said Sophie joyfully and hugged her warmly. 

"Don’t tell us you‘re leaving already?" asked Harry in surprise.

"I am. I really had a good time but I am very tired."

Sophie‘s cell phone rang. Her best friends Ali and Lisa. She looked desperately at her mother.

"I'll walk Miranda to the hotel and I'll bring it to you."

"Love you, mama," she kissed her.

"Miranda, I hope to see you again," said Harry.

"Sure. Good night."

"Night.“

 

"I’m so happy you’re going with me,“ whispered Miranda.

"I just love spending my time with you,“ Donna whispered back.

"No one ever said something so beautiful to me,“ Miranda was touched.

When they entered the room, Miranda started to look for the magazine immediately. "Damn it, where did I lay it down?"

"You can find it tomorrow," Donna said.

"No, no, I promised that.  It must be somewhere here."

There was an open book lying on the bed. Donna leaned over to see the content. She could see different kinds of accessories with some handwritten notes. Suddenly she felt Miranda’s arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Donna put her hands on hers and leaned her head on her right shoulder.

"I’ve always dreamt about this hug,“ Donna shuddered.

"I love you so much," she heard Miranda‘s voice filled with love.

Donna felt an unspeakable wave of happiness spilling throughout her body. She excitedly whispered her name. Miranda gently bit her ear and the response came immediately.  Donna‘s huge desire she put in her kiss. Miranda was in the seventh heaven. The feeling to love and to be loved filled her completely.

"I want you the way there is to want a person," Miranda whispered excitedly, her hand stopping on her boob.

"Oh my god! Let this moment never end," Donna didn’t hide her excitement. "But I have to go," she said after a while. "I don’t want to make them suspicious, you know,“ she almost apologized.

"I know though I wish you could stay,“ Miranda sigh.

Instead of an answer, Donna looked into her angel eyes and kissed her passionately. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow.“

When Donna returned to the taverna, Sophie was not there anymore. 

"She and Sky went to meet Ali and Lisa," said Harry.

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go to bed too. Good night."

"Oh no! You’re going to leave us too? "said Harry sadly.

"Stop whining, Harry. You guys have each other,“ she winked at them. "I’m done today, it was really a tough day.“

"Miranda really surprised me. So beautiful and elegant,“ Harry praised her. "Great pleasure to get to know her.“

"Yes. She’s really nice,“ Donna smiled. "Oh, will you lock the main door, please?“

"Sure.“

"Thank you and good night.“

"Night.“

Donna was lying on her bed and peeked into the magazine which belonged to the woman who turned her world upside down completely. Her kisses, her touches, her beautiful words. It was so incredibly beautiful and so exciting. She fell asleep before she turned six pages.

Miranda could not calm down. She was unhappy that Donna’s not by her side. She turned her life upside down. Just a smile and look into her beautiful eyes and Miranda was lost. She sighed softly when she thought of all those yearning kisses and touches. She had to smile when she remembered how they ran along the beach. That moment they tangled their fingers. Their first kiss. That amazing moment when her hand stopped on Donna’s boob hidden in the dress. She shuddered and felt tremendous excitement between her thighs.

"It's so amazing to be in love," she thought and finally fell asleep **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the interest of my story, I really appreciate it...  
> Recently I experienced a lot of issues with my net provider and was unable to post another chapter any sooner...


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Donna woke up with a smile on her face. It has been a long time since she felt so refreshed and happy. She washed her hair and wrapped them in a towel.

"Ma, are you in here? "she heard Sophie’s voice coming from downstairs.

"I'll be right there."

Sophie has brought breakfast to her room. She sat down at the table, looking through the Runway magazine.

"Oh my, you're a sweetheart," Donna kissed her daughter on the cheek.  

"I’d love to do this," said Sophie pointing on the sketches.

Donna smiled. Her Sophie had a huge talent. She has been painting and drawing since her childhood; most often portraits of Donna, but she doesn’t have any problem to draw anything. Donna was keeping all of her artworks.

"You can show some of your works to Miranda."

"What? Surely you don't mean that, do you? Forget it, mom."

Donna wanted to say something but she was stopped by Sophie‘s hand gesture. "What about foaming your hair?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Accepted," said Donna without a second thought. It was one of her least favorite activities, so this kind of offer was happily accepted. She did not have the patience for it. Therefore she let her hair dry freely.

"You look absolutely amazing, mom. Guys will go crazy over you, "Sophie giggled.

"Yeah, sure," Donna chuckled.

"Well, mom, I gotta go.  See you later," she kissed her on the cheek, grabbed the magazine and then left.

"Good morning, Donna," Sky greeted her when she was going to close the door. "Pepper and I are leaving. Do you have the shopping list?  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I'll just get my glasses and we'll put it together, OK?" she disappeared into the house.

Sky just smiled. He loved Donna so much. He couldn’t have dreamt of a better mother-in-law. Always smiling, witty, honest, sensitive to the problems of others. She has welcomed him warmly into their tiny family. And she was a very beautiful woman. She has refused so many suitors. 

"Well, let's do it," said Donna when she returned.

They sat down on a bench in front of the hotel and started to create a shopping list.

Miranda was woken by the sunbeams gently tickling her face. Blissfully smiling, when stretched out her body like a cat. Despite the fact that it wasn’t a long sleep, she felt amazingly fresh and full of energy. The view from the window on the white-sand beach with breathtaking azure sea and the enchanting surrounding area totally enthralled her. She took a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes. After taking a quick shower she dressed in a white blouse and white capri pants with side slits.

"Do you have everything?" she heard Donna’s voice. 

Miranda hurried over to the window to see her. She peeked out the window and couldn’t believe what Donna was wearing. "Dungarees?" she rolled her eyes. 

"Where are you going to have the party?" asked Donna.

"Down the beach. It was pretty cool out there. And we were a little bit noisy yesterday, I know. "

"Yes. It was really terrible. That's why I wanted you to move away."

"It's okay, Donna. We don't want to scare off our special customer, do we?" he glanced at her.

"You’re my man," she smiled. "Oh well, my mind is a swiss cheese at the moment, I really can’t remember what else is needed. I’ll call you if something comes to my mind,“ she took off her hat and leaned her fingers through her hair.

"Fine," Sky nodded and went away.  

"Good morning, Donna," Miranda called her.

Donna lifted her head up. "Good morning, Miranda,“ she smiled. "Would you join me for breakfast? "

"Sure, I’d love to."

Donna was happy that nothing has changed between them.    

"You're so charming," Donna whispered when Miranda came down. She gently took a strand of her hair in her hand. She liked how Miranda blushed. "You have such beautiful hair, and you smell so wonderfully."

"You're so sweet," said Miranda.

"Have you slept well?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, though I couldn't fall asleep for quite a long time."

"Oh damn it! Is something wrong with the bed? Or perhaps the mattress is not good for you?" Donna worried.

"No, no, nothing like this. Everything is pitch perfect. "It’s just that“... Miranda paused for a moment.  "I‘ve missed you so much and I couldn't wait to be with you again."

Donna looked around and as nobody was in sight, she then took Miranda‘s hand and squeezed it gently. Miranda enthusiastically returned this cute gesture back.

"What do you usually have for breakfast?"

Miranda was surprised by this question."Eggs,“ Miranda answered.  
  
"Eggs?“ Donna looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes.“     

"And what about lunch? "  
  
"I love bloody steaks," Miranda chuckled. "But mostly I'm invited for business lunches, you know. Sometimes there's no time to eat anything.“

"My god, don't say anything," Donna put her palm over her mouth. "I'll serve you something yummy. I'll be right back. "

Miranda nodded with a smile on her face. "Can’t wait.“  

"Good morning, Miranda," Sophie hugged her from behind.

"Good morning, Sophie. What brings you here so early?“

"I'm at work till 3 p.m."

"A lot of work?"

"This whole week was pretty fine."

"So here it goes," Donna interrupted their ongoing conversation. "Hot latté and croissants stuffed with walnut filling. I hope you will like it."

Miranda tasted the first croissant. "Oh, my. I haven't eaten anything so delicious in ages," she gushed.

"Our guests are crazy about this. We offer a lot of other fillings but these are most beloved," explained Donna.

 Miranda admired her more and more.

"Miranda, thank you so much for the Runway magazine. I love it," said Sophie.

"I’m glad you do," Miranda was pleased. "Are you interested in fashion?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I and my friends are still trying to create something. Aunt Tanya sent us some fashion magazines now and then but I've never seen Runway before. I've always liked the fashion sketches and imagined the whole process of creating them into the real clothes.

"Really?“ Miranda wondered.

"Sophie has been drawing and painting since she was able to hold a pencil. She’s really talented. . .“

"Mom," Sophie moaned.

"Oh, okay, I‘ll hold my tongue,' Donna frowned.

Miranda wanted to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "My daughters! Excuse me,“ she apologized and moved away a bit.

Meanwhile, Donna cleaned up the table and Sophie went back to work.

When Miranda returned she shone like the sun.

"Good news?" asked Donna.

Miranda nodded. "The twins were so happy when they heard that I’m having a great time here. They spoke to me quite differently than ever before. It made me really happy," she beamed with happiness.

"So happy for you," said Donna.

"What about you and Soph? Is everything all right? "

"It was nothing. She thinks that as her mother, I am not objective, you know," Donna sighed. "Maybe she’s right.“

"Do you have any of her artworks? I'd like to take a look at it," Miranda said after a while. "I mean it, Donna," she assured her when she saw doubts in her face.

"Come with me," Donna stood up abruptly.

Miranda stood up and followed her.

"But promise me that you won’t tell her about it," she turned on her. "She wouldn’t be happy about it.“

Miranda nodded.

"Welcome in my house. Here is the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom, the bathroom and the toilet. But most of the time I‘m spending in my room upstairs," said Donna and dashed up the stairs. "So this is my kingdom," she opened the door to her room. 

"Wow, it looks so cozy," Miranda looked around the room. "You have a beautiful view of the sea. It reminds me of my hotel room. "

"Maybe that’s because it was and in a way still is my room," Donna winked at her.

"Your room?" Miranda wondered.

"I’ve lived there for 16 years. I and Soph had one whole floor to ourselves. Therefore it has a separated entrance. Last year, Harry and Petros came up with the idea to rebuild these old houses, so we finally could have a decent living and privacy. I really didn't want to leave my hotel room, but I quickly fell in love with this place. And it’s great that Soph and Sky are having their love nest on their own.“

„So that’s why I feel so comfortable in that hotel room,“ she caressed Donna‘s cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm really glad you do,“ Donna blushed slightly.

"Is this a wedding photo?“ Miranda pointed at a large framed photo with Donna and Sophie on it.

"Yes. It's been a year.“

"You both look so beautiful. Oh, and look over there! My goodness, it's you with Rosie and Tanya!“  
  
"Yeah,“ Donna laughed heartily. "Donna and the Dynamos in action.“

"I wish to see you in this costume. You're so damn sexy in it.“

"Ah, I am?“ Donna’s cheeks turned red. "Anyway who knows what would you think of me once you will see me on the stage. I mean, when I give a performance, I am not quite the same person as I am in my privacy, you know. It’s always taking me a little while to become my old self again,“ she winked at her playfully.

Miranda laughed out loud.

"You're so beautiful when you smile,“ Donna looked adoringly at her. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll bring the drawings," Donna broke that ongoing romantic tension between them.

Miranda sat down on a white shaggy carpet that lay in front of Donna’s bed with a bunch of different sized pillows around. She found it extremely pleasant and romantic at the same time. She was looking at the photo, where Donna wore that golden sexy spandex outfit. She desperately yearned to feel her lips on hers again.

"So here it is," Donna distracted her from her thoughts. She sat down next to Miranda and spread out Sophie’s artworks on the floor. Miranda watched them carefully. Donna couldn’t read any expression on her face and was quite nervous about the result.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?“ Miranda teased her a little bit.

"Well, sure," Donna looked at her questioningly. _'Why she's asking me this?'_

"I'd really like to see something more recent but she really does have a huge talent. But I won’t be afraid to give her a chance."

"Are you serious?“ Donna asked after a while.

"You bet. Trust me, all jokes aside when I’m talking about the job,“ she said in a tone from which it was quite clear that she meant it.

"Oh, God, I knew it," Donna said gleefully and kissed Miranda on the cheek. She gathered up the drawings quickly and carried them back. Miranda had to smile. She loved Donna‘s spontaneity.

"You must think I'm being silly, but you’ll never know," she glanced at Miranda guiltily.

"Don’t worry, it will stay between us. You have my word," Miranda assured her.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me,“ Donna said and then Miranda had what she longed for. Donna’s hot lips on hers. It took her a little while before she recovered from this unexpected but most beautiful attack.

"Oh, Donna, my sweet enchantress," she sighed, gently biting her earlobe. 

Donna shuddered and moaned. Miranda took the initiative. She breathed tiny kisses all over Donna‘s face and whispered sweet nothings.

Donna buried her hands in her hair. Miranda moaned in pleasure.  She found it so incredibly exciting. Seemed like none of her ex-husbands did ever treat her right.

"Gosh, you drive me crazy," Miranda sighed while she unbuttoned the buckles. She longed for her with an eagerness that came straight from her heart and soul.

"I want you more and more," Donna murmured sensually.

"Mmm, tell me how much," Miranda sighed. „I’ve missed your kisses and touches so much. I swear it was the longest night of my life," she whispered while slowly pulling up Donna’s white blouse. For the first time, her lips touched Donna‘s naked body. The touch left her almost breathless. She felt an insatiable hunger for her silky body. She was gently kissing her belly and slowly continued up her body to reveal more.

Donna‘s skin tingled with excitement. „Yes…yes,“ she moaned. Her body started to shiver heavily.

Miranda ran her fingertips over her lower lip. "I've never experienced anything like this. It is something so wonderful.“

Donna's eyes were filled with tears. Tears of happiness.

"Oh no, you're crying? That's not what I wanted to do,“ Miranda’s voice broke and she abruptly sat down.  _‚Oh god, I screwed it up. Yet again.‘_ she thought. Her eyes were filled with tears. Tears of despair. Suddenly she felt Donna’s lips kissing her salty tears away.

"Oh, Miranda, my sweet angel,' said Donna laying her down. "Your beautiful words brought tears to my eyes. So warm and beautiful,“ she caressed her face with her fingers.

"I...I was so scared that I lost you," Miranda sobbed. "I don't want to let you go. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," said Donna happily. "Do you even realize how amazing you are to me?“

Miranda stared at her and gave Donna a passionate kiss fuelled with burning passion.

"Please don’t stop,“ Donna gasped.  "It turns me on so much when you kiss me like this.“

Miranda ran her tongue across her closed lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. Donna parted her lips to let her in. Their tongues immediately intertwined with each other and both let out soft moans. „I can’t get enough of it,“ Donna looked into Miranda’s eyes that were filled with love and lust. Just when she was about to inspect Miranda’s neck closer, Harry’s ruthless voice slashed their love activities.

"Donna? Are you in here?“

"Oh no, no, no, no, not now!" Donna was very upset of being disturbed. "Give me fifteen minutes, OK?" she said after a while.

"OK. I‘m going to see Sophie," Harry said.

"Damn!“ Donna felt miserable. "I am so sorry, but I will have to go.“

"Shhh," Miranda put her finger on Donna‘s lips. "It’s okay, honey. We have time,“ she helped her to adjust the clothes.

"I want to spend my time with you,“ Donna whined as they walked down the stairs wrapping arms around their waists. "How can I hide all this joy and excitement that you brought into my life?“

Miranda was overwhelmed by happiness and kissed her deeply for one more time while Donna was gently twirling her hair between her fingers.  
  
"I will try to come back as soon as possible,“ Donna pulled her closer.

"Can’t wait because together is my favorite place to be,“ Miranda whispered biting her earlobe gently.

„Oh, god, have to go right now or I will never leave!“ Donna chuckled.

"Good point,“ Miranda smiled and went to her hotel room. She felt relaxed, happy and fulfilled. Runway didn‘t come on her mind for one second. And what's more; she didn’t mind! For the first time in almost twenty years! For a couple of weeks, she was even toying with the idea of leaving Runway. Just not right now. Now she has to win the battle over her boss! And to leave then would be the sweetest revenge. She got a call from Nigel who informed her about the current situation in Runway.

"Call me just in urgent cases. I don’t want to be disturbed. That’s all!“

Nigel was confused because Miranda didn’t show any real interest like she used to before. He didn't know what to think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda came on the terrace and looked around the island. She enjoyed this quiet and beautiful place where as promised she needn’t worry about her privacy. She wondered whether people over here are so nice or whether Donna told them to let her alone. She looked down the taverna and was surprised that Donna’s still here, sitting at the table with her daughter. She got an idea.

"Hi girls," Miranda greeted them.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked when she saw a bag slung on Miranda‘s left shoulder and a book under her armpit.

"I think it’s about time to look around for some places we could use for our photo shooting," answered Miranda while putting the book titled ‚ _Runway‘,_ on the table.

"And you need this book?" Sophie couldn’t take her eyes off it.

Miranda noticed that and hoped for this reaction. "It is a mock-up of everything in the current issue and I am in the editing process. Do you want to see it?"

"Oh my, may I really?" Sophie hesitated for a moment.

"Sure. But promise me you won’t tell anyone about it,“ Miranda paused for a moment.

"I swear, I won‘t!“ Sophie answered quickly. "You have my word," she assured her again.

"Maybe you can give me something in return.“

"Ah, me?“ Sophie couldn’t get more surprised.

"What about to draw something for me?" Miranda shocked her.

"What? Me? No, Miranda, I can’t…I am not that good as my mother thinks," Sophie panicked.

"No pressure, Sophie. Just draw anything you like. I’d love to look at it.“

"Hmm, okay. I'll try my best," Sophie nodded approvingly.

"Great," Miranda smiled and winked at Donna who winked back, smiling.

"Wow, this is so freaking interesting," Sophie was amazed while looking through the Book.

"My assistants deliver the Book to my apartment every night, and I return it to them in the morning with my notes.  Then they’re going to the art department to give them the Book," Miranda explained them the process.

"Every night?“ Donna raised her eyebrow. „At what time do you go to bed then?“

"It depends on how much editing is needed. Mostly I manage it at about 1 or 2 in the morning.  Sometimes I go to sleep so late and wake up so early that I almost cross myself in the hallway." 

Sophie burst into a laughter. "Who would guess that you could be so funny?“

Donna rolled her eyes. Watching them both being animatedly discussing over the Book, she disappeared in the kitchen. In less than ten minutes she returned back with some food. 

"Hey girls, it’s time to eat something delicious,“ Donna said.

"Oh gosh, Tiramisu,“ Sophie beamed with satisfaction. "Mom’s weakness,“ she smirked at Miranda.

Donna closed her eyes for a moment. Miranda had to fight to keep away her lovestruck gaze.

"May we go, Donna?" Harry suddenly appeared.

"What took you so long?“ Donna asked sharply.

"I would have gotten here sooner, but Lavros was late again,“ Harry apologized.

"Oh, man. Okay, let’s go, I want to be back as soon as possible. And you,“ Donna turned her head towards Miranda. "Take good care of yourself. The paths are quite rocky and very treacherous.“

Miranda nodded. "I’m aware of that.“

"Good. Don’t hesitate to ask for help if you will need any. See you later,“ she said and then she and Harry walked away. ‚ _How I wish to stay here with you_ ,‘ ran through Donna’s head.

"Mom is right. Many people’s ankles are getting hurt because of it," said Sophie.

"I see. Donna showed me some beautiful places yesterday and I hope I won’t get lost,“ Miranda smiled nervously.

"Don’t worry, Miranda. But you know what, wait a minute. I'll bring you our own guide booklet. Mom started with it when we moved and discovered it here ourselves. Sky made it look like an actual guide booklet but everything inside is kept as my mom wrote it. You’ll love it,“ Sophie giggled and ran away.

"She’s so alike Donna," Miranda thought with a smile on her face. 

"So there it is," Sophie said when she returned. „Hope mom won’t kill me," she laughed. 

Miranda looked at her with a questioned look. "Wait, if you should have any trouble... "

"No, no, it's okay," Sophie stopped her. "It's not for ordinary tourists, you know. We wouldn’t be held as a serious company anymore," she chuckled. "You’ll find many useful tips in it and I can guarantee you won’t get lost even if you would like to,“ Sophie smiled heartily.

Miranda smiled. "Thank you very much, Sophie, really appreciate it."

"I'd love to go with you, but I have to stay," Sophie surprised her.

"Oh, you would? You're very kind. Maybe we’ll find some time to do so,“ Miranda smiled again.

"Oh, one more thing,“ Sophie said. "Take this bottle of fresh lemon water with you. It might be useful.“

"Oh, what would I do without you?“ Miranda was touched by her concern.

Sophie blushed and wished Miranda a nice trip.

Miranda used the same way as she did yesterday with Donna. She still felt her soft hand. There were more than enough of beautiful and interesting places. She took a lot of snaps from different angles. She could not believe that she is toiling here for more than two hours. The diary was very unusual, imbued with many of Donna’s witty remarks that made her chuckled a lot. So amusing and very practical and the same time. It was so detailed that as Sophie said, she could not get lost, even if she wanted to. She found a quiet _Spot under the olive trees_  as Donna named it where she was left alone. Occasionally someone passed by and greeted her with a nodding head but didn’t disturb her in any way, which she immensely appreciated. She thanked Sophie for lending her this wonderful diary. She loved it and blessed Sophie for not taking her as an ordinary tourist.  
While resting, she offered her smooth porcelain skin to the sunlight beams. She could not resist the sound and smell of the sea and so in a while, she was joyfully splashing in the warm Aegean sea. Her body felt alive and for the first time, she felt what it's like not to be hunted by paparazzi or curious people.  
‚ _If only my girls were here_ ,‘ she thought. ‚ _And Donna_. _Where are you wandering now?'_ she sighed while she was coming back to her place. She draped a blouse over her back to prevent sunburn and started editing the Book.

At the same time,  Donna and Harry finally returned home. Both totally exhausted from the heat.

"Where have you been all the time?“ Sophie teased her mother.

Donna looked angrily at her. _„_ Next time it’s your turn _“_ she was breathing heavily. „I’m going to take a shower because everything’s sticking to me.“

Lukewarm shower did her exceedingly well. She was enjoying every drop that soaked her naked body. She then dressed a short-sleeved white blouse and a long beach skirt. She pinned her hair back into a ponytail and went back to Sophie.

"Don’t you know by any chance where Miranda went?“ she asked.

"I don’t know but you don’t have to worry about her. She won’t get lost because she’s having our little guide booklet,“ Sophie said quietly.

"What? How did you? Oh no!" Donna was horrified. "Sophie! Oh, my god, Miranda would think that I'm completely crazy."  
  
"I am pretty sure she will love it," her daughter looked at her mom with her innocent look. "You two go together pretty well, don’t you?" she teased her further on.

Donna nodded and quickly looked away. She felt her cheeks burning. 

"She surprised me a lot,“ Sophie continued. "She is completely different than what it is said about her. We’ve had a nice chat before she went away."

Donna wanted to say something, but Sophie‘s hand gesture stopped her. "I know what you’re gonna say. Yes, I know you've told me," Sophie smiled. "And I said you will treat her right, and that is why Miranda is so nice, I think. So it’s fifty-fifty,“ she winked at her mother.

Donna didn’t know what exactly she was referring to but she was pleased by the impression Miranda has left on her.

"Are you going to look after her?“ Sophie asked.

"Yeah, wish me luck,“ Donna smirked. "It’s not very polite to let her wander alone. I mean we should be at hand while she’s looking for the best location for their photo shooting. We could save her a lot of time,“ she felt guilty.

"She’ll be fine, ma. She surely understands our situation. I just hope that in the end, she’ll be satisfied enough to return back.“

Her daughter’s concern touched Donna’s heart. She hugged her and kissed on her cheeks. "I love you so much, Soph.“

"I love you too, ma.“

"Hey there,“ Pepper greeted them warmly. "I hope to see you at the party today."

"I don’t have any mood for it,“ Donna refused the offer. "I was having a very busy day and I am really exhausted.“

"Come just for a while,“ Eleni begged her. "You can always spice things up nicely."

"I hope it’s a compliment,“ Donna grinned.

"Sure. And you can take Miranda with you. She’s down _The trees_ ," Pepper informed her.

"So now you know where to find her,“ Sophie smirked at her. "I know you’re tired but it’d be great if you make it come to the party.“

"I’m sure you will have a blast as always,“ she winked at them and then left.

Donna would have liked to give Pepper a huge hug for this information. Miranda was nearer than she thought. Her heart started beating like crazy. She couldn’t wait to be with Miranda again. And then she saw her. The sun beamed into her white silver hair. Her right hand quickly wrote something in the Book. She was busy with editing and for some reason, Donna actually didn’t expect to see anything else.

Miranda suddenly heard some noise. She raised her head and could not believe to see Donna.

"Hi,“ Donna said cheerfully.

Miranda was glowing with happiness. Finally, she is here. Donna looked so radiant in that all white beach outfit.

"I thought you would never come," Miranda said quietly.

"Tell me about it!" Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm so exhausted," she sat down next to Miranda. "What about you? Did you swim you or were you editing only?" she asked.

"Both. I did some swimming and it was so amazing. The water is so wonderfully warm.  But as much as I enjoyed it, I wished my daughters were here with me," she paused.

Donna took one of Miranda’s hands in hers. "You looked so happy in the morning."

"Oh, I was. I mean all those years I have missed. I was so stupid. I only cared about the job and let others take care of the twins. I don't know whether it might be remedied at all," she paused again. Her eyes glittered with tears.

"Don’t be so hard on yourself, Miranda. "The fact that you preferred your job to a certain extent before the family doesn't mean that you're not a good mother," said Donna. "And the girls definitely know very well how much they mean to you and how much you love them."

"I really hope so,“ sighed Miranda.

"Didn't you say that they spoke differently to you than ever before?"

Miranda nodded. "Something has changed. It's strange, but I had this feeling as if they wanted to ask something."  
  
"Where are they, if I may ask.“

"What kind of question is that?" said Miranda in a quite harsh way.

Donna was startled by her unusual tone. 

"How can you ask questions like that?" said Miranda in a calm voice again. "They are traveling through the Canary Islands with my third ex-husband. They have a nice relationship and I don't want to interfere with it. Stephen is a responsible and sensible man and I know that I don't have to worry about the girls."

"Their father?" asked Donna with a racing heart. For some reason, she felt a kind of jealousy without even knowing why.

"No, no," Miranda shook her head. "You know, I was told that I’d never have kids. That piece of news was really hard to swallow but me and my second ex-husband, Greg, who is their father, had learned to live with that. Then, when I turned thirty-five I got pregnant! It was such a huge shock. Both of us had been extremely busy and our jobs fulfilled our lives completely and suddenly everything changed. On top of that, I was expecting twins!" Miranda rolled her eyes recalling the memory. "But once the shock was absorbed, we both were very excited about having kids. The childbirth was quite complicated, but with all the help from the doctors and the medical staff, we made it. We were a happy family. At the beginning, we succeeded to combine work and parental responsibilities. But I had been busier, and without even realizing it, I started to push my family aside. When I came home I was being so tired and Greg, who cared a lot about the girls then, required marital obligations. But you can imagine how low my mood was for having sex. It was the beginning of the end. We kept arguing on daily basis, he was terribly jealous and as I am most of the time surrounded by men, he told me many disgusting things. Also, his ego tolerated very badly the fact that I was making a lot more money than he did. Then one day he just packed his bags and left. Never cared for the girls." All of a sudden, Miranda stopped, looking off into the distance. She was so achingly beautiful.  
Donna realized how much she was attracted to her. Still unable to find any reasonable explanation for it, but she was happy. 

"I'm boring, aren't I?" Miranda said in a very quiet voice.

"Are you kidding?" Donna wondered. "I want to know everything about you," Donna leaned on her elbows.

Miranda carefully looked around and then bent over Donna and gently touched the buttons of her blouse.

"These three little buttons are the way to your naked breasts, do you realize that?“ she sighed in a very quiet sexy voice. "Making love with you must be beyond amazing.“

„Mmm, I would not be so sure,“ Donna doubted, quite surprised by Miranda’s thoughts.

"Excuse me?“ Miranda furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head questioningly.

„I mean, I, well, I hardly can remember when it was the last time I did it,“ Donna said after a while, blushingly.

"I'll do everything to make you happy," Miranda caressed gently Donna‘s face with her fingertips.

"You do. You really do. I just, I’m not sure if I'd be able to satisfy your needs," Donna whispered shyly.

Miranda kissed her on the top of her nose. "Not even in my wildest dreams I’d thought to fall in love ever again. And to fell in love with a woman," she shrugged her shoulders, "certainly never came to mind!" she continued. "It just hit me without a warning and I've never experienced anything like this in my entire life. Yes, I am confused and maybe I'm scared too because no matter how weird it might sound, with you I'm completely happy. As Shakespeare once said: ‚ _When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew.‘_ I really believe that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Donna couldn‘t breathe with all the happiness she felt inside. "I have to be honest with you. I think about you a lot. Since you’ve arrived, all the time, actually. In the morning, at night, in the middle of the day. It’s you. It’s just always you. Ever since I met you, no one else is worth thinking about,“ Donna said with sparks in her eyes.

Tears welled into Miranda‘s eyes, and she tried to blink them back.

"What about to go home?“ asked Donna. "I’m quite hungry. What about you?“

"Actually, something light to eat would be nice,“ Miranda admitted.

"What about pancakes?" suggested Donna. 

"Pancakes?" Miranda exclaimed in surprise. 

"I heart pancakes and so do many of our clients," Donna smiled. 

"Well, I haven’t got pancakes in ages so I’m all for it. Breakfast for dinner is always fun," Miranda choked with laughter.

"You wouldn’t regret! Would you like pancakes with chocolate syrup or with wild blueberries," Donna asked on their way back.

"Wait a minute...you'll do it yourself?" Miranda raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, who else should do it?" Donna responded in surprise as well.

"Well, I thought we’re going to be served in the taverna.“

"If you want to…“

"No, it’s fine. Would love to observe you by cooking.“

Donna laughed. "Oh, how kind of you.“

They sat at the table enjoying the delicious pancakes with wild blueberries. Miranda’s eyes were tender and dark just like the blueberries. She wiped the dishes and stood beside Donna with a towel in her hand.

"Oh my, you don't have to do it.“

"Why not?“ Miranda wondered. "If you could do it, I surely am able to do it, too.“

Donna gave her kind of a goofy smile.

"Look, it‘s done. It didn’t hurt at all,“ Miranda poked her gently.

'You're just unbelievable,' Donna laughed heartily. "You’d be a great housewife. I think I will hire you.“

Miranda started to laugh uncontrollably. Her laugh was so disarming. „Calling me a housewife!“ she laughed. "You will sign for the bankruptcy in no time,“ Miranda was crying with laughter. "Can I take a shower?“ she asked when she calmed down. “I would like to wash away the salt.“

"Sure. Follow me,“ Donna led her to her room upstairs. She opened the door to the ensuite bathroom. The bright sun was shining through the big window.

"Here are the bathrobes, some shirts and pajamas and over there you can find towels. Use whatever you like," said Donna closing the door behind her.

Miranda took a quick shower. When she began to towel her wet body she suddenly realized that Donna offered her stay-the-night. Her heart went boom boom and she had to sit down on the edge of the bathtub for a while. Wearing Donna’s bathrobe on her naked body teased her to distraction. She remembered Donna’s worries about satisfying her needs but now, the same worries hit Miranda’s mind. She took a deep breath and entered Donna’s room. She was lying across the bed and her loose hair fell over her face. Cautiously, Miranda approached her, and gently tried to put her hair away. Donna opened her eyes. 

"Oh, I’m sorry. I didn't want to disturb you," Miranda apologized.

"You didn’t? Donna was confused.

"I thought you fell asleep,“ Miranda clarified.

"How could I possibly fall asleep? Donna whispered in a sultry voice. "I‘m waiting for you.“

Miranda smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, you are?" she bent over her and kissed her. 

Donna pulled her closer, both looking deeply into each other’s eyes, "I love you so much, Miranda,“ Donna sighed.

"I love you too. You know, they say that when you meet the love of your life, time stops. And it’s true,“ she kissed her on her pulsing neck.

"If you kiss my neck you might as well just take all my clothes off, too,“ Donna blushed heavily.

"I want you in every way there is to want a person," Miranda looked into her eyes again. 

"Me too,“ Donna kissed her passionately, shivering all over her body.

Miranda longed to hear these magical words so much. This assurance, that she can't hurt Donna‘s feelings.

All those sweet little cuddlings sparked even more the ongoing romantic tension between them. But there was no time to enjoy it without a fear of being caught.

Until now...


End file.
